1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of rubbing an orientation controlling film of liquid crystal display and the device thereof, and more particularly to a method of rubbing an orientation controlling film of a liquid crystal display and the device thereof, in which the orientation controlling film of a liquid crystal display is rubbed while being washed using deionized water.
2. Prior Art
According to the conventional method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display, transparent electrodes 2 and orientation controlling films 3 are formed on an upper and a lower substrate 1 and the orientation controlling films 3 are rubbed in a predetermined direction, and liquid crystal 5 is injected in a space defined by an upper and a lower substrate 1 and sealing material 4, and then a liquid crystal display is completed, as shown in FIG. 1. Especially, in the method of rubbing orientation controlling film of a liquid crystal display, as shown in FIG. 2, an orientation controlling film 3 is evaporated on a glass substrate 8 and the surface of the orientation controlling film 3 is rubbed in a predetermined direction so as to orient liquid crystal, by means of a rubbing device which comprises a rotating mechanism 10 for determining a desired rubbing direction, a table 9 for vacuum-adsorbing a glass substrate 8, a rubbing roller 6 having a rubbing cloth, and an electric charge eliminating device 7.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional method of rubbing orientation controlling film, because the glass substrate is exposed to air and is rubbed by the abrasion by the rotation of the rubbing roller, electrostatic charge is apt to be charged on the glass substrate, and the orientation controlling film or the liquid crystal display driving element, such as thin film transistor (TFT), is apt to be destroyed in the process of discharging the charged electrostatic charge on the glass substrate. And, because pieces of rubbing cloth accumulate on the glass substrate after rubbing, a washing process is required to eliminate them, and thereby the manufacturing process becomes complicated.